masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Races
With the exception of the Protheans and the Reapers, no race names are capitalized. They're written human, turian, asari, rather than Human. Turian, Asari. Somebody's going to have to go through and check every page, because tne names are improperly capitalized more often than they're written properly. Rachni Should the Rachni really be listed as extinct? I mean, I know one of the choices in the game (SPOILER WARNING!!!) can render them extinct, but the other choice leaves them alive and more or less well. Also, there are Rachni encountered on several other worlds. I'm just not quite sure if we need to lump them in the same catagory with the Protheans. SpartHawg948 12:01, 25 February 2008 (UTC) :My guess is that they're categorized that way because that's how the game lists them in the Codex. If visitors want more information on the true fate of the Rachni, they could always just read the page. King Zeal 14:00, 25 February 2008 (UTC) ::If we list humans under Council Races, rachni shouldn't be listed as extinct. Conrad Verner 21:46, 26 February 2008 (UTC) :::I personally don't think humans should be. But, precedent doesn't produce a valid argument. King Zeal 15:23, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Garol Oh...I see how this is gonna go, Tullis. If you want to block me...I'M NEVER COMING BACK TO THIS SITE AGAIN!!! BUH-BYE! :Um, I actually said the article would need to have some sort of source before we'd accept it, and that recreating a rumour-mill page without citation (or a fictional one) and presenting it as fact after you've been asked not to is grounds for being blocked. But from your own apparent admission, it sounds like these 'garol' are a race you've thought up and would want BioWare to add, rather than one you've heard about and want to share. If I'm wrong, just give me the source and I'll happily chow down on my humble pie. But if you still want to leave, that's your choice... sorry to see you go. --Tullis 16:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Oh... I didn't know. I never said that I wanted to add my new "race" to Mass Effect 2, I said that I wanted BioWare to CONSIDER adding this race to Mass Effect 2. I bet you already know that the elcor won the "Best New Species of the Year" award in the Official Xbox Live magazine. BioWare should consider adding an elcor squad member in Mass Effect 2. Rachni I don't think that the rachni should be listed as an "extinct" race. Since my Shepard (yes, my Shepard is female- got a problem with that?) freed the rachni queen in my game, I figure that the rachni will turn up again in Mass Effect 2. Tullis, do you know where the rachni queen went? I don't know, and I might never find out until ME 2 is released. And if it doesn't turn up in ME 2, I'll have to wait till ME 3 or even ME 4 comes out. I would also like to send a recommendation to BioWare to include a rachni squad member, which would be badass, as the rachni have some powerful melee and ranged attacks, including a ranged acid attack that acts something like Neural Shock. I also think that in Mass Effect 2 the rachni should be your allies and fight the geth at your side...possibly a long-overdue gratitude from the rachni queen for giving her life and witholding her destruction? If you have any opinions, please let me know. 21:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) MysticVulture, Tullis' backer Re: Garol Hi Tullis, I just wanted to let you know that I couldn't find ANY sources about the garol. So I figure that you're right. The garol don't exist in the Mass Effect universe at all. But I have a recommendation for BioWare to support my ideas by adding a garol squad member in Mass Effect 2. Also, I think that BioWare should consider adding an ELCOR squad member in Mass Effect 2. BioWare should also consider making the rachni allies to the player, possibly a favor from the rachni queen for sparing her life and saving her people? I always wondered where the rachni queen went after I released her. 05:53, 5 June 2008 (UTC) MysticVulture, your idea-maker